


Anchor

by mangosteenager



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangosteenager/pseuds/mangosteenager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic<br/>--<br/>Anchor by Mindy Gledhill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a songfic. I mostly write drabbles. The song is by Mindy Gledhill titled Anchor. You can check that song out on Youtube. And this is my first Sherlock fic. Hope you guys enjoy it :D

\--  
There are those who think that I’m strange  
They would box me up and tell me to change  
But you hold me close and softly say  
That you wouldn’t have me any other way  
Anchor by Mindy Gledhill  
\--  
As John came into the flat, he saw Sherlock. Sitting on the sofa, with his face in his palms. His thick curly hair covering most part of his head. He wanted to ask him what was wrong but he knew it must be him solving a case in his mind palace.

But as he walked passed him to the kitchen, he hears a small sob from Sherlock. It jolted to John when he heard, the ever astonishing consulting detective, was crying. He dropped the grocery bag on the floor and ran to Sherlock. He knelt in front of him, trying to get a good look at his flatmate’s face.

“Sherlock? Are you alright?” John was worried. He never thought that he’d see Sherlock in a condition like this. What made him cry? It could be caused by the case but it’s just a case about a murdered millionaire. Maybe Mycroft did this. No, no it couldn’t be. Sherlock would stop his brother from talking by asking about his diet.

The tear that rolled down Sherlock’s cheek was visible for John to see. He was still worried. And curious. “Sherlock, it’s okay. I’m here. You can tell me anything.” Suddenly, Sherlock gripped John’s wrist. John yelped at Sherlock’s action. At that moment, it was just silence. Just the sound of two people breathing. Sherlock’s grip on John loosen and he went straight for a hug. He was still sobbing.

John was shocked. His flatmate had never done this too.

“Thank you,” said Sherlock, hoarsely.

“What for?”

“For being my friend. For accepting my strangeness. For being here for me. Thank you,” Sherlock went on thanking John, still crying. His voice was so rough and he was just stuttering most of his sentence from crying but he could still go on and on.

“Sherlock,” John brushed the hair off Sherlock’s face, pulled his chin up for them to look at eye to eye. Sherlock’s colour changing tear filled eye was studying John’s face, trying to figure out what John was about to say. “I wouldn’t have you any other way,” John said, breaking the silence.

Another tear rolled down Sherlock’s face and that was it. He pulled John up for a kiss. John kissed him back.  
—  
It was all kissing and cuddling that night on the bed but Sherlock was relieved that John would still accept him no matter what. He was about to fly off, away from everyone but John managed to anchor him back down

~fin~


End file.
